Wild Life
by mochikun
Summary: [BTS/VKOOK/BL/6th fic/Sidestory : Love at First Sight] Lu percaya sama cinta pada pandangan pertama gak? Kalo gue sih awalnya enggak. Tapi setelah gue ngalamin itu, gue harus bilang kalo gue percaya. Siapa sih cinta pertama gue itu? Taehyung? Eng... Iya bukan yaaa...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own the story.**

**WARNING(s) : No Edit, Bahasa Non Baku, OOC parah-_-**

**© mochikun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

MAMPUS.

GUE.

TELAT.

"SELAMAT KOOKIE, ADEK GUE YANG PALING UNYU DUNIA AKHERAT. AKHIRNYA LU TELAT JUGA HAHAHA!" teriak abang gue, Kyuhyun, girang sambil ketawa jahat. Langsung aja gue lempar sendal jepit gue bekas maen lumpur-lumpuran di sawah kakek gue kemaren, yang pastinya belom gue cuci, ke muka abang gue itu.

SEMPRUL-_-

Gue langsung lari ke kamar gue. Gue denger abang gue ngumpat-ngumpat di luar karena gue udah ngotorin muka dia yang katanya tampan pake sendal jepit berlumpur gue. Gue ngakak. Rasain lu bang. Buru-buru gue masuk-masukin buku pelajaran ke tas gue. Saking buru-burunya, gue sendiri gak tau apa aja yang udah gue masukin ke tas. Bodo amatlah. Abis itu gue taro tas gue di sofa ruang tamu.

Gue liat abang gue dengan tampang kesel ke kamar mandi. Pasti mau nyuci muka. Gue lari ke dapur, niatnya sih mau ngambil sarapan. Eh taunya sarapan gue udah diaikat habis sama abang gue yang kampretnya gak ketulungan itu.

"SIALAN LU BANG!" umpat gue kesel. Ya gimana gak kesel coba?! Udah tau orang telat bukannya ditolongin kek, malah diketawain. Udah gitu sarapan gue disikat habis lagi. HUWEEE SARAPAN GUEE! ;w;

Abang gue yang baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi abis bersiin muka yang katanya ganteng itu, langaung ngakak denger gue ngumpat dia kenceng-kenceng dari dapur.

Gue langsung jalar ngehentak-hentak pergi dari dapur dengan tampang kesel. Abang gue masih aja ngakak. Pengen sumpah gue sumpel mulut dia pake kaos kaki buduk gue jaman TK, tapi gak jadi. Gue lupa dana nyimpen kaos kaki bersejarah itu.

Oh iya, nyaris aja gue lupa kalo gue telat.

.

.

.

.

.

ANJIR, GUE MAKIN TELAT!

Langsung aja gue make kaos kaki gue. Gue gak peduli lagi kalo gue make kaos kaki beda warna kek, panjang sebelah kek, bodo amat, yang penting pake kaos kaki. Terus gue pake sepatu gue, talinya gue iket asal.

Untung aja gue udah make seragam daritadi. Lah, kok bisa gue telat?

Itu, tadi si kuyset (kuyun setan)—ini panggilan 'sayang' gue buat abang gue 'tercinta'—bilang ke gue kalo gue bangun plus siap-siap ke sekolah kepagian. Terus gue liat jam, eh ternyata masih jam setengah enam. Ya udah gue memanfaatkan kesempatan buat tidur bentar di sofa ruang keluarga. Eh malah kebablasan tidur sampe jam setengah tujuh. Mana abang gue kagak ada inisiatif sama sekali buat bangunin gue lagi. Jadilah gue telat kayak gini.

Gue nyambar tas gue, dan langsung jalan keluar. Pas mau buka pintu, gue nyempetin liat jam dulu. Anjir udah jam 7 kurang seperempat.

Sebenernya gue males minta abang gue nganter gue ke sekolah, tapi kalo dia gak nganter gue pake motor atau mobil dia, udah pasti gue telat. Gak mungkin juga gue naek bis. Nunggunya lama bro. Gak mungkin gue gak telat kalo berangkat sendiri, maklumlah gue ga bisa ngendarain motor. Kalo naek doang sih gue jago.

"BANG! Anterin gue dong, telat nih!" teriak gue.

"MAU BANGET ABANG ANTERIN?" Ebuset. Perasaan gue teriak gak sekenceng itu juga deh. Jawabnya biasa elah bang=_=

"IYE DAH IYE! PLIS BANG!" gue jawab gak kalah kenceng. Bodo amat kalo tetangga sebelah keganggu ama teriakan gue. Demi dah, gue males banget harus melas gini ke abang gue. Tapi ini demi sekolah bro. DEMI HADIAH UANG BUAT SISWA YANG GAK PERNAH TELAT KE SEKOLAH!

Ups.

"WOKELAH, TAPI NTAR BELIIN GUE KRIPSET (keripik setan) YE!" kata abang gue sambil make jaket motor dia. Bahasa kecenya mah motorcycle jacket.

Jan ngakak plis. Gue emang selalu remed tiap kali ujian bahasa inggris.

By the way, gue ama abang gue tuh udah saling hadap-hadapan dengan jarak kira-kira satu meter loh. Kenapa juga dia harus teriak minta dibeliin kripset. Ngomong biasa aja juga gue denger kali.

Kesel kan ya gue.

Ya udah gue bales aja.

"KRIPSET MULU BANG! IYE DAH GUE BELIIN NTAR!" teriak gue. Abang gue langsung nutup telinga dia.

"Gak usah teriak juga elah, kita pan udah hadap-hadapan gini, ngomong biasa juga gue denger kali" kata dia.

Kampret-_-

Gak sadar diri amat lu bang.

Tapi gue males ngedebat dia, ntar dia malah gajadi nganter gue lagi.

"Ya udah hayu atuh lamun teu hayang telat mah" ini abang gue ngapa dah. Jadi sunda gini.

Abang gue buka pintu, terus nyuruh gue keluar duluan. Abis itu dia ikut keluar dan ngunci pintu. For your information nih, gue tinggal berdua doang sama abang gue. Emak bapak gue mah penduduk nomaden, pindah-pindah mulu karena kerjaan mereka. Dan kita berdua gak mau ikutan jadi nomaden, jadi kita tinggal berdua aja di Seoul.

Abang gue langsung naek motornya, nyalain mesinnya. Dia ngasih helm unyu gambar Batzmaru ke gue, yang langsung gue pake. Terus gue naik ke motor, nyari posisi wenak, terus tidur deh.

Gak ding, abis dapet posisi wenak, abang gue langsung cus jalanin motornya kayak orang kesetanan. Gila kenceng banget!

"BAAANG! GILA LU, PELANIN DIKIT ELAAH!" teriak gue gak nyelow. Ya gimana juga gue mau nyelow, gue berasa terbang gila gegara abang gue ngebut parah.

Kampretnya, abang gue dengan santai ngejawab. "Lu gamau telat kan? Yaudah"

The rest of the perroadan are better left untold deh ya. Yang jelas pas nyampe sekolah gue buru-buru cabut ke toilet terdekat.

Buat apa? Muntah.

.

.

.

Gue liat jam tangan gue. Jam 6.55. Yesssh! Gue gak telat hahaha!

Gue jalan ke kelas gue, kelas X-A. Gila, lega banget rasanya abis muntah. Kepala gue emang masih rada pusing sih. Biarinlah.

Pas nyampe kelas, gue langsung disambut meriah sama antek-antek gue. Yang paling riweuh sih biasa, si Jimin. Dia langsung meluk gue kenceng banget, sampe sesek gue.

"Ke mana aja lu?! Gue kirain lu bakal telat! Kalo lu telat gak jadi dapet hadiah uang deh lu!" teriak si Jimin. Gue berjuang ngelepasin pelukan maut dia, jadi gue gak nanggepin dia.

Jimin ngerasa gak ditanggepin sama gue. Dia langsung ngelepas pelukan mautnya dan masang tampang cemberut.

Gue ngambil napas banyak-banyak. Baru abis itu gue ngomong. "Lu mau bunuh gue?!" tanya gue kesel. Dia langsung ngubah ekspresi dari cemberut ke nyengir kuda.

"Sori, abis lu unyu banget sih, bikin iri tau gak!" kata Jimin sambil ber-pis-ria. Dari tampangnya sih dia sama sekali gak ngerasa bersalah.

"Gue unyu gini juga bukan gue yang mau kan. Mau gimana lagi kalo gue terlahir punya tampang kayak gini" kata gue sambil jalan ke tempat duduk gue, di samping tempat duduk Jimin buat naro tas gue.

Pas gue jalan kesitu, cewek-cewek di kelas gue langsung nyapa-nyapa gue dengan gaya sok cantik dan sok unyu. Gue senyumin aja mereka, dan mereka pada mekik ketahan. Udah biasa sih gue digituin.

"Kayak biasa ye, lu selalu **teladan** dan populer" kata Jimin dengan penekanan pada kata teladan sambil ngerangkul gue.

Anjir, ngeledek nih ceritanya-_-

Iya, emang kelakuan gue di rumah sama di sekolah tuh beda banget.

Kalo di rumah gue tuh rempong plus gandengnya naujubilah. Ya bodo amat sih, lagian kalo dirumah yang ngeliat gue kayak gitu paling cuma abang gue doang. Kadang-kadang juga antek-antek gue ngeliat sih kalo mereka nginep atau maen ke rumah. Cuma mereka doang yang tau gue kayak gimana di rumah, dan mereka juga kayak gitu dirumah, jadi it's okay.

Lah kalo disekolah, gue harus jaga imej bro. Gini-gini gue termasuk murid **teladan** tau. APA LO KETAWA?! NGEREMEHIN GUE HAH?! Terus gue juga punya semacem FG gitu disekolah. Jadi ya gue harus terlihat kece di depan mereka. Biar mereka makin suka sama gue.

Kan apa jadinya kalo mereka tau gue aslinya kayak gimana. Ancurlah imej kece yang gue jaga selama ini.

"Kenapa emang? Lu juga kan?" tanya gue.

"Tapi kan gak sepopuler elu bro" kata dia. Ya gue ngangkat bahu aja sih. Abis bingung gue mau jawab apa. Keep cool aja.

Gak lama kemudian bel abstrak sekolah bunyi. Masa iya sekolah gue bel masuknya lagu girlband favorit gue, Something. Jadi pen ngedance kan gue.

Tapi gak jadi dah. Ya kali gue nge dance Something di kelas dihadapan temen-temen sekelas gue, terutama yang cewek-cewek. MALU ATUH GUE! Mau ditaro dimana ntar muka gue-_-

Seakan baca pikiran gue, si Jimin langsung nyengir gak jelas sambil bilang "Di kulkas aja bro, lu mau stay cool kan?".

Semprul. Semua anak dikelas langsung ngeliatin kita berdua kan. Ya iyalah. Mereka pasti bingung karena si Jimin tiba-tiba nanya ga jelas ke gue.

Nah. Sekarang apa yang harus gue lakukan?

Mari kita tanya pada peta!

Sayangnya gue buta arah, jadi gue gak bisa baca peta.

Sip, ini ngapa jadi ngaco gini dah.

Gue ngedehem aja. Siap-siap buat ngejelasin ke anak-anak yang laen.

"Itu si Jimin ngomongin es krim" kata gue singkat, padat, jelas. Bingung? Biarinlah, yang penting anak-anak laen ngerti maksud gue kok.

Abis itu gue nge-deathglare si Jimin. Dia masih aja nyengir. Pake gigi palsunya nenek sponbob kali ye dia, nyengir mulu.

"Eh, ini udah bel pan? Gurunya mana?" tanya gue ke Jimin.

Eh yang jawab malah si Baekhyun, salah satu antek gue.

"Lu gak tau emangnya?" Lah kan gue nanya, malah nanya balik nih anak-_-

"Tau apaan?" tanya gue.

"Lu beneran gak tau?" tanya dia lagi.

"Tau apaan dulu ini?" tanya gue lagi.

"Lu sungguh-sungguh benar-benar gak tau?" dia nanya lagi.

Sompret. Makanya nih gue suka males kalo ngomong ama si Baekhyun, kaga kelar-kelar. Capek hati ngomong sama dia mah.

Gue masang tampang gini '=_=' aja ke dia.

Dan sumpah deh ya, dia itu ga peka atau emang gak punya kepekaan(?). Masa dia dengan santainya bilang gini ke gue. "Oh lu gak mau tau? Yaudah" abis itu dia langsung melengos.

Gue diem.

BAEKHYUN SINI AING KETEKIN YEUH.

Getek anjir gue ama dia.

Mana abis itu gue denger dia keketawaan lagi diluar kelas.

Kesel?

Banget kak.

Si Jimin langsung aja nyenggol gue. Gue langsung melototin dia. "Apa lu?" tanya gue kesel.

Cukuplah hari ini gue dibikin kesel beberapa kali.

"Biasa dong bro. Jangan lampiasin ke gue juga elah-_-. Hari ini jam pertama gurunya gak masuk" kata Jimin.

Oh.

Pantes pada ribut banget daritadi.

Baguslah kalo gak ada gurunya.

.

.

.

.

.

WATDE?!

TERUS NGAPAIN YA GUE TADI BURU-BURU SAMPE MELAS-MELAS KE ABANG GUE BUAT NGANTERIN GUE?!

MANA GUE HARUS BELIIN ABANG GUE KRIPSET LAGI.

EMANG SIH HARGANYA CUMA GOPE.

TAPI KAN TETEP AJA GITU.

APAAN COBA YANG GITU?

PIKIR AJA SENDIRI, GUE SENDIRI JUGA BINGUNG-_-

Anjir ngos-ngosan siah teriak-teriak dalem hati.

Mampos.

Yang laen langsung pada ngeliatin gue lagi kan. Pasti mereka pikir gue ini aneh. Tapi kan ya...

Gue lagi KESEL.

Gue ngedehem lagi buat mecahin kelas yang tiba-tiba sunyi itu. Gue juga gak ngerti gimana caranya gue bisa mecahin kelas pake deheman doang. Deheman gue ada palunya kali ya.

"Jim, kantin yok" kata gue sambil melengos keluar kelas. Jimin ngikut aja. Antek-antek gue yang juga walopun gak gue ajakin ngikut gue keluar.

Ngeliat gue sama antek-antek gue keluar, yang cewek-cewek juga pada keluar. Jadinya kita keluar kelas rame-rame.

Ini ngapa dah. Gue berasa dikawal bodigard gini.

Padahal kan gue cuma mau ke kantin.

Paling juga disana gue cuma nongkrong sambil jajan oki jeli drink.

Bodo amatlah.

Tapi kalo ada guru yang ngeliat gue gimana? Nahloh. Kan gue murid teladan.

Hahaha. Kan yang gue maksud teladan itu "jarang TELAt tapi eDAN."

Sampe di kantin, eh ternyata si Baekhyun sama Luhan udah nongkrong disitu. Luhan cepet amat nyampe kantin. Perasaan tadi dia keluar bareng gue deh.

Ya jelaslah dia nyampenya cepet. Dia kan kagak dikerungin FG kayak gue. Lah gue, mau jalan aja kejepit-jepit FG mulu.

Gue malah jadi kasian sama si Jimin. Dia daritadi semacem ngelindungin gue gitu dari serangan para FG pake badan dia. Mana badan dia bantet gitu.

Gak bantet juga ding. Tinggi gue sama dia cuma beda sesenti juga.

Halah alesan banget ya gue. Gue gak mau nyebut Jimin bantet secara terang-terangan. Kenapa? Karena kalo Jimin bantet, berarti gue juga dong. Nah gue gak mau dibilang bantet.

Gue duduk semeja sama Baekhyun Luhan. Jimin duduk sebelah gue. Antek-antek gue yang lain ngerubungin kita berempat.

Gue tadinya mau nyuruh Jimin jajanin gue oki jeli drink. Tapi gak jadi karena tiba-tiba dia narik-narik baju gue kenceng. Gue ngeliatin dia. Mukanya jadi pucet banget.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya gue bingung. Tampangnya kayak orang ngeliat penampakan gitu. Bingung kan gue.

Dia nunjuk belakang gue. Terus gue nengok ke sana. Ada segerombolan—eh, gak segerombolan juga ding, paling cuma berlima—cowok yang, eh gila tampangnya preman abis. Ngeri gue.

Gue perhatiin kelima cowok itu yang lagi jalan ke—anjrit, kesini. FG gue langsung weh pada bubar. Antek-antek gue yang lain juga pada kabur. Si Baekhyun sama Luhan juga tiba-tiba ngilang.

EBUSET JADI GUE DITINGGAL BEDUA GITU SAMA SI JIMIN? DENGAN SEGEROMBOLAN COWOK BERTAMPANG PREMAN YANG NGAMPIRIN KITA BEDUA?!

Anjir gue takut.

Yang jelas gue gak bisa ngandelin Jimin buat ngelindungin gue kalo ada apa-apa. Dia aja nyumput di belakang gue.

HUWEEEE JAHAT LU SEMUA YANG NINGGALIN GUE ;-;

BAEKHYUN LUHAN TOLONGIN GUEE ;-;

Ini padahal gerombolan itu belom juga nyampe ke meja kita berdua, ngapa gue udah panik coba.

Abisnya kalo dari jauh, mereka keliatan serem banget. Ciut dah gue.

Terus pas gue perhatiin lagi, gue ngeliat seseorang yang keliatan cukup familiar.

Loh, itu bukannya Suga sunbae?

Berarti... gerombolan yang ngampirin kita itu...

BANGTAN!

Pantes aja antek-antek plus FG gue pada kabur. Pantes juga si Jimin mukanya tiba-tiba pucet kayak jempol kaki direndem garem.

Emangnya jempol kaki kalo direndem garem jadi pucet ya?

Tau deh.

Oh iya, si Jimin jadi pucet gitu gara-gara Suga sunbae yang gue sebutin tadi. Ya setau gue sih, si Suga itu—kan orangnya gak denger jadi gak papa gue nyebut dia gak pake embel-embel sunbae—ngebet si Jimin banget. Si Jimin sering banget digodain ama dia. Jimin sih bukannya gak suka, cuma dia takut banget sama Suga karena dia tuh berandal banget.

Eh, btw ini geng Bangtan kok gak nyampe-nyampe ke meja kita bedua ya? Mereka jalan apa ngesot, lama amat-_-

Pas mereka makin deket, Jimin makin gemeter. Dia meluk lengan gue kenceng banget. Sampe kesemutan gue.

Pas mereka udah nyampe meja kita, gue mau pura-pura gak tau mereka ada di deket gue dengan cara pura-pura nyedot oki jeli drink gue. Tapi gak jadi. Gue kan belom beli oki jeli drink dari tadi.

Terus salah satu dari mereka ngegebrak meja kita kenceng banget. Kaget gue. Disaat yang bersamaan gue denger suara gedebuk kenceng disusul teriakan "ADAOW!" dari arah kolong tangga kantin. Dari suaranya sih gue tau itu si Baekhyun. Ternyata dia ngumpet disitu. Pantesan tiba-tiba ngilang tuh anak. Dasar antek laknat.

Gue, dengan segala keberanian gue, langsung dongakkin kepala buat ngeliat siapa yang ngegebrak meja.

Ternyata...

WOW MAMAMIA AWESOM FANTASTICO BUNG! KECE BANGEET! ;A;

Sumpah deh ya, itu orang kece banget. Rambutnya warna oren-oren gitu tapi cocok banget sama tampang dia yang walopun keliatan rada sangar tapi cakep.

Gila, gua tersepona.

Dia natap gue tajem, dan gue bales natap dia. Gue beraniin diri gue buat bilang "Gak usah gebrak meja juga kali".

Gila gua gak tau gue dapet keberanian darimana, yang jelas gue berhasil bilang gitu ke si rambut oren kece. Yah, kali aja ntar dia jadi tertarik sama gue karena keberanian gue.

Hah?! Gue mikir apaan ini?!

Dia ngasih seringai ke gue yang, OMAIGAT CAKEP PARAH.

"Heh, tampang lu manis tapi lu berani juga ya" kata dia. Suara dia rada berat gitu. Anjir, nambah satu nilai plus buat dia.

Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Tampang gue manis? Gue berasa terbang. Gak, bukan terbang gegara abang gue ngebut bawa motor, tapi karena seneng. Ya gimana gak seneng coba kalo gue dibilang manis sama cowok cakep? omai, gue takut blasing.

Beda banget dari gue, si Jimin kayaknya takut banget. Dia dari tadi nunduk mulu sambil nyengkerem pergelangan tangan gue kenceng banget. Gue takut dia jadi bungkuk gegara nunduk mulu.

Gue senggol aja si Jimin. Dia ngelirik gue bentar. Gue tau sih dia lagi ngasih semacem isyarat gitu ke gue pake gerakan bola matanya, tapi sayangnya gue gak bisa bahasa isyarat.

Gak lama kemudian, geng Bangtan udah ngerumunin gue sama Jimin. Si cakep rambut oren masih berdiri di depan gue.

Gue jadi ngeri sendiri. Bukan, bukan ngeri sama si cakep rambut oren, tapi sama temen-temennya. Emang sih ya, gue akui kalo mereka semua tuh cakep-cakep, tapi serem. Gue liat si Jimin makin pucet pas Suga duduk di samping dia.

Gue pengen sih kabur dari sini, toh kalo menurut gue mereka gak punya urusan sama gue. Mereka kenal gue aja kagak. Gue yakin mereka kesini karena Suga punya urusan sama Jimin.

Tapi gue gak mungkin ninggalin sahabat gue sejak jaman ingusan sendiri dikerubungin cowok cakep tapi serem. Gini-gini juga gue setia kawan.

Gue beraniin lagi diri gue buat nanya. "Kalian punya urusan apa disini?" tanya gue datar, padahal dalem hati mah gue udah teriak-teriak gini "CEPETAN PERGI DONG, NGERI PISAN ABDI TEH ;A;".

Lagi-lagi si cakep rambut oren yang jawab. "Bukan urusan lu, tapi urusan temen lu ini, si Jim... Jim... Jim—"

"Jimin, pea" kata Suga kesel.

Pret-_- Cakep-cakep pikun.

"—Nah iya, itulah pokoknya" lanjut si cakep rambut oren.

Lama-lama capek juga gue nyebut dia 'cakep rambut oren'. Abis gue gak tau namanya sih. Pengen sih gue nanya, tapi gue takut.

Si Suga langsung ngedeketin Jimin, jadinya Jimin pun ngegeser duduknya ngedeketin gue, alhasil gue juga ngegeser duduk gue. Suga deketin Jimin lagi, Jimin deketin gue lagi, gue geser makin kepinggir. Begitulah seterusnya sampe akhirnya gue bener-bener nyampe di pinggir kursi panjang itu dan nyaris jatoh.

"Anjir gak usah geser-geser mulu kali lu bedua. Gue mau jatoh ini" kata gue kesel. Bodo amatlah kalo sekarang gue lagi ngomong sama kakak kelas dengan bahasa yang gak sopan. Abis ngeselin.

Si Suga malah pura-pura gak denger, jadi dia sengaja makin ngegeser deketin Jimin. Si Jimin kayaknya kasian ama gue jadi dia berusaha nahan si Suga. Tapi emang dasar preman ya, tenaganya kenceng banget, jadi mau gak mau dia jadi ngegeser ke gue.

Pas gue mau ngegeser lagi sambil tangan gue megangin meja supaya gak jatoh, eh kebetulan tangan gue basah karena keringetan—bukan gara-gara gue gugup dikerumunin geng preman, tapi emang gue kepanasan daritadi—jadinya tangan gue kepeleset(?) dari meja.

ANJRIT.

Gue udah siap-siap aja bakal jatoh.

BRUK

.

.

.

.

.

Loh?

Kok gak sakit?

Terus gue berasa kayak ada sesuatu yang ngelingkerin pinggang gue. Pas gue liat...

Anjir, ini tangan siapa?!

Pas gue ngedongak buat ngeliat siapa yang nolongin gue sehingga gue gak jadi jatoh...

OMAIGAT.

Gue langsung blushing aja tanpa permisi.

Eh, kali ini ejaan gue bener kan?

Yes! 100 buat gue!

Oke, back to story.

Yang nolongin gue itu si cakep rambut oren.

Jantung gue langsung balapan.

Masalahnya ya, dia kan nunduk gitu, terus satu tangan di ngelingker di pinggang gue kan, terus tangan satunya nyelip di bawah paha gue, nahan badan gue biar gak jatoh. Nah karena dia nunduk, otomatis mukanya deket sama muka gue kan. Mana dia tampangnya rada khawatir gitu, walopun dia berusaha nyembunyiin dari gue.

Anjir, kalo diliat dari deket...

SAOLOH CAKEPNYAAA ;A;

Tapi kok posisinya gak enak gini ya. Geng Bangtan yang laen plus Jimin langsung ngeliatin kita berdua.

Mampos. Si Jimin kan otaknya rada gitu. Abis dah gua diledekin sama dia ntar.

"Lu gapapa?" Si cakep rambut oren nanya ke gue sambil bantuin gue berdiri. Gue masih aja blushing. Argh... pipi sialan, ngapa harus blasing segala sih?!

"Gapapa, makasih" gumam gue.

Pas gue udah berdiri, gue langsung melototin si Jimin yang udah gak begitu pucet mukanya, dia malah semirek-semirek ke gue. Sialan tuh anak-_-.

Gue trauma buat duduk lagi, jadi gue lebih milih berdiri. Si cakep rambut oren malah duduk di atas meja. Gue sih gak mau duduk di atas meja. Kalo kata abang gue, yang suka duduk di atas meja itu berarti banyak utangnya. Gue gak mau ketauan kalo gue punya banyak utang.

Gak ding. Sebenernya gue cuma punya utang kripset buat abang gue doang.

Gue liat si Suga kayak semacem bisik-bisik gitu ke Jimin, dan keliatan banget kalo si Jimin berusaha ngehindar mulu. Kasian sih gue ngeliatnya. Tapi gue gak bisa bantuin dia. Ntar yang ada gue malah dibuli sama Suga.

Mian mai pren, i kennet helep yu rait naw.

Terus kalo gue perhatiin, si cakep rambut oren kayaknya gak tertarik sama sekali sama apa yang diomongin Suga ke Jimin, beda banget sama temen-temennya yang antusias banget buat dengerin.

Si cakep rambut oren noleh ke gue. Terus nanya "Siapa nama lu? Kelas berapa?"

Gue masih rada blasing gitu gegara kejadian tadi. "Em.. Jeon Jungkook... ke-kelas X-A" Doh, ngapa gue jadi malu-malu gini sih.. argh!

Dia ngekeh. "Lu ngapa gugup gitu? Kaya lagi dihukum aje. Gue Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Kelas XI-C" katanya.

Dalam hati gue langsung teriak-teriak girang gak jelas.

YES! GUE TAU NAMANYA!

"Lu ngapain di kantin jam segini? Bolos?" dia nanya.

Gue ngegeleng. "Enggak sunbae, dikelas gak ada guru jadi mending nongkrong di kantin. Kalo sunbae sendiri?" tanya gue bersopan-sopan ria.

"Jangan panggil gue sunbae, berasa aneh. Panggil hyung aja. Gue sih biasa, bolos sama temen-temen gue" katanya dengan gaya yang biasa-biasa aja. Mungkin dia emang beneran hobi bolos.

Anjir, preman pisan-_-

Tapi cakep sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata dia sambil narik tangan gue, terus dia lagi-lagi ngelingkerin tangannya ke pinggang gue.

ANJIR. NI ORANG MAUNYA APASIH?!

Blasing lagi kan gue. Dia cuma nyeringai ke gue.

"Pinggang lu kecil banget ya, kayak cewek" katanya. Gue langsung diem.

Muka gue makin merah.

WATDE?!

Ini apa-apaan... dia MODUS ke gue gitu?!

Gue nunduk. Demi apapun gue malu parah.

Dia malah makin nyeringai. "Lu imut banget sih. Gemes gue ngeliatnya" katanya.

Terus dia ngedeketin bibirnya ke telinga gue.

WAT WAT WAT WAT WAT

DIA MAU NGAPAIN?!

Gila, gue blasing maksimal pas dia—gue yakin sengaja—ngembusin napas ke telinga gue. Gue geli kan ya.

"Hmm... Gue jadi tertarik sama lu..." bisiknya. Entah gue salah denger atau apa, tapi kok kayaknya suara dia lebih berat dari aslinya. Anjir, sengaja pasti. Dia mau ngegoda gue.

Terus abis itu...

Dia ngejilat telinga gue...

WAT?!

Langsung gue dorong dia kenceng sampe dia ngelepasin tangannya dari gue, gue mundur sambil megangin telinga gue yang rada basah bekas dijilat.

Muka gue?

Gak usah ditanya. Palingan juga udah kayak kepiting rebus.

Demi apapun...

Dia cakep-cakep tapi gitu...

Hanjir. Gue pengen tarik kata-kata gue yang 'kali aja ntar dia jadi tertarik sama gue karena keberanian gue'.

GUE NYESEL MAMAH ;A;

Gue pengen banget nyeret si Jimin pergi dari sini sekarang juga. SEKARANG JUGA!

Gue jalan ngelewatin dia, tapi gue gak berani natep dia, terus gue tarik aja tangan si Jimin ampe di berdiri. Pas gue mau nyeret dia pergi, tangan dia yang satu lagi ditahan sama Taehyung. Dia ngeliat gue bentar dan lagi-lagi ngasih seringai ke gue. Gue malingin muka aja.

"Eh, nanti ajakin temen lu yang imut ini ya" kata dia ke Jimin. Si Jimin ngangguk aja. Gue bingung.

Ajakin apaan?

Pas tangan Jimin yang satu lagi udah dilepas, gue langsung nyeret dia pergi.

Kemana?

Balik ke kelaslah. Bentar lagi juga jam kedua mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas nyampe kelas...

Ini kok kosong melompong gini-_-

Ini anak-anak pada kemana coba...

Baru gue mau nanya ke Jimin—kali aja dia tau—eh dia udah meluk-meluk gue sambil teriak "CIEEEEEEEEEEEE BABY KOOKIE GUE DIGEBET SAMA TAEHYUNG!".

Kampret. Dia teriak udah mah kenceng gitu, pas di telinga gue lagi teriaknya.

"Berisik!" kata gue. Gue jadi blasing lagi kan. Ahelah. Bener-bener gak tau situasi nih anak-_-

"Ciee... seneng ye lu digebet cowok cakep?" tanya dia sambil naik-turunin alis.

Gue ngedorong dia ngejauh terus gue jalan ke kursi gue. Gue langsung duduk, ngelipet tangan, terus ngebenemin kepala gue ke situ.

PLIS YA GUE BUTUH KETENANGAN SEBENTAR OKE?!

Si Jimin nyeret kursinya ke depan meja gue trus duduk. "Lu ngapa muram gitu dah? Harusnya lu ngerasa beruntung, banyak banget tau cewek—cowok juga sih, yang suka sama Taehyung. Dia tuh selain cakep—ye walopun preman, dia juga anak pinter, walopun suka bolos. Harusnya lu seneng digebet dia" kata Jimin panjang lebar ke gue.

Cakep? Oke gue akui dia emang cakep pake banget.

Pinter? Kalo ini sih gue gatau.

Tapi masalah dia tuh 'GITU'.

Pengen bat gue teriak ke si Jimin.

"Tapi dia gitu Jim! Gitu!" akhirnya teriak juga pan gue. Gue ngedongak buat liat muka dia, eh dia malah senyum ngegoda. Anjir, kayaknya gue tau apa yang dia pikirin.

"Gitu gimana?" tanya Jimin pake nada ngegoda. Kan, udah gue duga dia bakal nanya gitu-_-

"Ya gitulah pokoknya" kata gue blasing sambil malingin muka. Si Jimin malah makin semangat ngejailin gue.

"Gitu gimana Kookie? Jawab yang jelas dong~" Tuh kan, sifat ngeselinnya kumat.

"CICING GEURA MANEH!" tereak gue kesel.

"Kook... kalo mau cicing mah di toilet atuh, jangan di kelas, lu bukan anak tk lagi, ya kali lu ngompol-_-" kata Jimin dengan watadosnya.

GUBRAK.

Si Jimin minta diketekin kayaknya-_-

"ITU KENCING DODOOOOLLL! KAN GUE BILANG CICING! CICING! EMOSI NIH GUE!"

Dia langsung diem.

Gue ngos-ngosan.

"Hah? Cacing? Kenapa jadi ngomongin cacing?" tanya dia masih dengan watadosnya.

GUBRAAK.

"ARGH BISA GILA GUE TEMENAN SAMA LU JIM" teriak gue lagi.

"Lu emang udah pada dasarnya gila kok" kata dia.

Oh sudahlah, gue capek-_- Teriak-teriak mulu pan gue daritadi. Untung aja dikeas cuma ada gue sama Jimin. Aman.

"Btw, ini pada kemana sih? Trus kok gak bel-bel sih daritadi?" tanya gue ngalihin topik.

"Gak tau gue juga. Belnya rusak kali"

Yah, maklumlah sekolah gue emang rada gak modal-_-

Terus tiba-tiba ada guru yang masuk kelas. Dia melototin kita berdua.

"Kalian kok masih disini?!" tanyanya. Gila suaranya menggelegar banget. Mana tampangnya kayak hulk gagal lagi. Hulk aja masih lebih cakep dari dia. Takut gue.

"E-emangnya ada apaan pak?" tanya gue takut-takut.

"Loh? Kalian gak tau? Kelas kalian kan dihukum ngebersihin gedung olahraga!" kata si Hulk gagal dengan suaranya yang kayak geledek.

HAH?!

SATU KELAS GITU?!

NGEBERSIIN GEDUNG OLAHRAGA YANG GEDENYA NAUJUBILAH?!

SEDANGKAN MURIDNYA AJA CUMA 30 ORANG?!

GAK SALAH DENGER NIH GUE?!

Gue nganga selebar-lebarnya yang gue bisa.

Si Jimin juga samanya kek gue.

Ini hukuman yang bener-bener SARAP!

"Ke-kenapa bisa dihukum gitu pak?" tanya gue heran. EMANGNYA KELAS GUE SALAH APA?!

"Tadi guru menemukan kelas kalian dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Semuanya berada di kantin. SEMUANYA. Guru tidak bisa menolerir hal ini. Kalian keterlaluan. Walaupun sedang tidak ada gurunya, bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya keluyuran!" kata guru itu tegas. Abis itu dia langsung melengos pergi.

WAT?!

JADI INI... BIANG KELADINYA GUE GITU?!

Iya sih, coba aja gue gak ke kantin, pasti yang laen kagak bakal ke kantin juga.

HUWEEEEEE MAAFKAN GUE TEMAN-TEMAN ;A;

Gue langsung lemes. Gak, bukan gue lemes bukan karena denger info absurd dari si Hulk gagal, tapi ya emang gue capek aja.

Dengan gontai gue jalan keluar kelas. Jimin ngikutin gue, gak kalah lemesnya.

"Gila... Belom mulai ngebersihin aja udah lemes duluan" kata Jimin.

Gue ngacungin jempol. "Sedelapan".

Yang jelas kita jalan dari kelas ke gedung olahraga tuh kayak kura-kura, lama banget. Setengah jam ada kali. Padahal mah biasanya juga 10 menit udah nyampe.

Pas udah nyampe depan gedung olahraga, gue diem bentar. Ambil nafas, hembuskan, ambil nafas, hembuskan. Si Jimin ampe bingung ngeliat gue. Abis itu gue jalan tegak lurus kedepan kayak pasukan upacara. Nyaris aja gue nabrak tembok kalo kagak diingetin sama Jimin.

Nyampe dalem gedung olahraga...

Hah?

Ini apaan?

Kok udah kinclong gini?

Gue ngeliat temen-temen sekelas gue yang keliatan gak capek sama sekali, mereka malas asik selonjoran dilantai sambil ngemil.

Lah?

Terus hukumannya?

Gue jalan ngampirin Baekhyun yang lagi asik maen karambol sama Luhan. Dapet darimana dah tuh anak papan karambol=_="

"Eh, ini hukumannya gimana? Kok tiba-tiba udah kinclong gini? Lu berdua juga kok keliatannya masih segar bugar gitu?" tanya gue beruntun sambil natep Luhan. Gua gak mau nanya Baekhyun. Trauma.

"Hahaha, siapa juga sih yang mau bersiin gedung olahraga segede gini? Kita suap aja tuh para OB pake tiket nonton konser Ariel Noah, terus suruh mereka bersiin ni gedung, selese" jawabnya enteng.

Ebuset=_="

"Lu pada kagak takut ketauan apa?=_=" tanya gue sambil sweatdrop gegara tingkah antek-antek gue.

Gue kasian sama OB-nya-_-

"Udah, lu tenang aja, gak bakal ketauan kok... YES! GUA MENANG HUAHAHAHA!" kata si Baekhyun sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan karena dia berhasil ngalahin Luhan maen karambol. Bahagia amat dah keliatannya-_-

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngedehem di belakang gue. "Apanya yang gak bakal ketauan?" tanya orang yang tadi ngedehem di belakang gue. Dari suaranya sih kayak kakek-kakek gitu(?).

Semua murid kelas gue yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing—ada yang ngobrol, maen UNO, maen cang-kacang panjang, maen panjat-panjatan (buset dah, ini anak SMA apa anak TK-_-) ada juga yang maen karambol kayak Baekhyun Luhan, dan sampe ada juga yang asik cukuran bulu ketek (eh pantes daritadi ada bau-bau gak enak-_-—langsung noleh ke orang itu. Kalo para OB sih udah gak keliatan lobang idungnya, tau deh kemana.

Dan pas kita ngeliat siapa yang ngomong barusan, semuanya langsung pada melotot sambil mangap.

"**ALLAHU AKBARRR!** ADA ABUELA-NYA DORA!" teriak satu kelas barengan, jadi kayak paduan suara gitu. Ini satu kelas bisa sepikiran gini ya-_-

FYI ya, yang kita sebut Abuela-nya Dora itu guru paling senior di sekolah, Pak Sooman. Kenapa disebut Abuela-nya Dora? Abis gender-nya gak jelas gitu. Masa udah kakek-kakek masih suka cross dress-_- Mana dia pernah make sumpelan gitu di dadanya=_="

Kayaknya dia langsung naik pitam. "APAAN YA LU PADE HAH?! MASA GUE DIKATA ABUELANYA DORA?! GUE TUH LAKI-LAKI YA! DAN LAGI ASAL LU SEMUA TAU YA, GUE TUH BUKAN KEMBARANNYA ABUELA, TAPI **GUE KEMBARANNYA ALIANDO!**"

**JEGERRRRRR**

**PRET, KEMBARAN ALIANDO DARIMANANYA=_=**

Satu kelas langsung ngakak. Si Jimin malah ampe guling-gulingan di lantai. Terus ada yang nyeletuk "HAHAHAH PAK! MAU ALIANDO UDAH KAKEK-KAKEK JUGA TETEP AJA JAUH CAKEPAN DIA DARI BAPAK!" Satu kelas makin ngakak.

Gue rasa Aliando nun jauh disana lagi keselek sekarang.

Terus si Jimin ikutan nyeletuk. "BAPAK MAH KEMBARANNYA GASTON KASTENGEL KALI PAK!" Pada ngakak lagi, malah sampe ada yang nyaris ngompol gegara kebanyakan ngakak-_-

Lagian...

Gaston Kastengel tuh siapa coba-_-

Muka Pak KEMBARANNYA ALIANDO udah merah banget nahan marah.

"BERHENTI BICARA! KALIAN SEMUA BAPAK HUKUM LARI KELILING LAPANGAN FUTSAL! YANG CEWEK 20 KELILING, YANG COWOK 30 KELILING! LAKUKAN SEKARAAAAAAAANNG!"

Krik... Krik...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Kita semua langsung pada ngerubungin Pak Sooman sambil melas-melas.

"Pak, maafin kita pak. Kita cuma becanda kok~"

"Pak, bapak ganteng deh, malah gantengan bapak dari Aliando~"

Anjir, gue langsung mules dengernya.

"Ih, bapak mah bukan kembarannya Aliando lagi, tapi kembarannya Kristen Stewaret(?)—eh salah!" kata si Baekhyun. "Eh, yang jadi pacarnya Bella Swan di Twilight siapa sih?" bisik dia ke Luhan disebelahnya.

"Casey Stoner" jawab Luhan.

"Itu mah mantan pemain Moto GP, dodol-_-" kata Baekhyun sambil ngejitak Luhan.

"Oh yaudah, bilang aja Robert Pattinson" kata Luhan lagi sambil ngusap-ngusap jidat dia yang tadi dijitak Baekhyun.

"Oke—bapak mah kembarannya Robert Pattinson!" kata Baekhyun semangat.

Dan masih banyak lagi puji-pujian melas dari anak kelas gue. Gue sih pasrah aja, lagian daritadi gue udah pengen banget muntah denger cara anak kelas gue melas.

"BERISIIIIIKK! POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS MELAKSANAKAN HUKUMAN YANG BAPAK BERIKAN SEKARANG!" abis ngomong gitu, Pak Sooman berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Pas berhasil keluar dia langsung pergi ke lapangan, buat ngawasin kita ngejalanin hukuman dia atau nggak. Anak-anak kelas gue langsung jalan keluar dengan lemes.

Tah, tadi kan gue bilangin apa mereka gak takut ketauan-_-

Malah jadi gini kan..

Yaudahlah, mau gimana lagi, anak kelas gue emang pada pinter otaknya, tapi sengklek-_-

Dan yang gue maksud anak kelas gue pada sengklek gak termasuk gue ya. Otak gue NORMAL kok.

Tapi cerita tentang gue lari keliling lapangan 30 kali di skip aja ya, yang jelas gue beberapa kali diem-diem nambah-nambahin jumlah gue lari. Jadi gue lari cuma sekitar 18 kali, 12-nya gua ngibul. Bodo amatlah, si bapak kagak tau ini.

Terus pas abis selese lari, gue langsung tepar di lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas pulang sekolah...

"Oi Jim, lu pelanan dikit napa jalannya, kaki gue pegel banget ini" kata gue sambil jalan klepek-klepek(?). Gila, pegel banget rasanya. Mana daritadi gue diseret lagi sama si Jimin ke suatu tempat antah berantah.

"Lunya yang cepetan dikit jalannya. Lu jalan apa ngesot, lama amat" kata si Jimin sambil narik-narik tangan gue.

"Tapi kan gue pegeeeeelll!" rengek gue. "Lagian ini mau kemana sih?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Tenang aja, bentar lagi sampe kok..." jawab Jimin masih sambil nyeret gue.

Gak lama kemudian, kita nyampe di depan sebuah gedung tak terpakai yang keliatannya horor pisan (banget). Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka tutup berulang-ulang, ditambah suara burung hantu—eh, mana ada burung hantu siang-siang-_-. Yah, intinya keadaan sekitar gedung itu bikin bulu ketek berdiri.

Gue nelen ludah. "Ini tempat apaan?" tanya gue.

Dia cuma nyengir super polos ke gue. "Markas geng Bangtan" katanya.

Krik... krik...

"APA?! Jim, gue mau pulang duluan aja oke. Semoga lu selamat sampai tujuan, dadah!" kata gue sambil siap-siap cabut. Gue gak mau ketemu geng Bangtan lagi, khususnya Taehyung hari ini.

Tapi pas gue mau kabur, tiba-tiba gue dicegat. Gue tadinya mau ngumpat si Jimin, tapi gak jadi pas liat kalo yang nyegat gue bukan Jimin, tapi orang yang paling gak mau gue liat hari ini. Taehyung.

Gue langsung nelen ludah. Anjir, ngapa harus dia?!

Dia ngasih senyum biasa ke gue, tapi gue malah ngerasa dia lagi senyum jahat ke gue.

"Eits, lu udah capek-capek dateng ke sini, kenapa harus cepet-cepet pulang?" tanyanya. Gue diem aja sambil nengok ke sana-sini nyariin Jimin. Eh tuh anak udah ngilang.

Kampret-_- Gue ditinggal gitu?

Dasar gak setia kawan-_-

Taehyung tiba-tiba narik tangan gue. "Masuk yuk" katanya sambil nyeret gue ke dalem gedung gak kepake itu. Gue langsung berontak.

"Gak mau hyung, gue mau pulang aja" kata gue ketus. Gue udah males sopan-sopanan sama dia, lagian orangnya gitu sih.

Dia nyengkerem pergelangan tangan gue kenceng sambil natap gue tajem. Serem-_- "Ikut" kata dia dingin. Gue langsung ciut. Terus gue ngangguk pelan, daripada ntar gue pulang tinggal nama doang-_-

Dia langsung senyum lagi. Bahagia amat dah ngeliat orang menderita-_-

Gue diseret masuk, terus kita masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang gedeeeee banget, terus dalemnya tuh bagus banget. Udah mah bersih, ada ac-nya, ada sofanya—yang keliatannya mahal—ada karpetnya, ada meja kecilnya, yah lu bayangin sendiri deh. Pokoknya mah kayak ruang keluarga rumah orang kaya.

Taehyung ngekeh ngeliat gue terpana ngeliat ruangan itu.

"Bagus kan? Selamat datang di markas Bangtan!" kata Taehyung.

"Anjir, kalian preman tapi elit gi—" gue langsung berenti ngomong. Anjrit, keceplosan-_-

Untungnya dia gak marah pas gue bilang gitu. "Iyalah, geng gue preman-preman tapi tetep cinta kerapihan dan kebersihan" kata dia.

Gue ngakak. "Lu geng preman apa geng petugas kebersihan?" tanya gue sambil ngakak.

"Geng petugas kebersihan aja deh, biar lu seneng" kata dia sambil nge wink ke gue.

-_- Nyaris aja gue lupa kalo dia suka ngegoda. Gue harus lebih hati-hati.

Gue ngedarin pandangan ke sekeliling. Ini cuma kita berdua gitu disini?

Kok gue takut-_-

"Yang laen kemana hyung?" tanya gue sambil duduk di sofa seenaknya, toh gak ada yang protes ini.

"Sengaja gue suruh pergi, biar gue bisa berdua sama lu" katanya sambil senyum.

JEGERR

Mamah, aku ingin pulang...

Terus dia ikutan duduk disamping gue, dan duduknya mepet banget sama gue. Sebelah tangannya megangin pinggang gue.

Oh siapapun, tolong gueee...

Deg-degan parah gue gegara tingkah dia. Tiba-tiba dia nyium pipi gue.

HAH?!

Untuk entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini gue blasing. Emang sih cuma di pipi, tapi kan tetep aja...

"Lu lucu banget sih kalo lagi grogi, gak kuat gue ngeliatnya" kata dia sambil semirek.

Gue malingin muka buat nutupin muka gue, walopun dia udah liat sih.

"Jangan malingin muka, gue cium lagi nih" kata dia, gue langsung noleh ke dia, takut dicium lagi.

Hobinya maen ancem ya-_-

Dia megang dagu gue sambil ngedeketin mukanya ke muka gue. Muka gue makin merah.

Jangan-jangan dia mau...

Gue berusaha mundur, tapi sayangnya pinggang gue ditahan dia.

Mukanya makin deket...

Anjir.

Makin deket...

Siapapun...

Makin deket lagi...

Tolong gu—

"Wey wey, lu berdua ngapain?" kita berdua langsung membeku. Terus kita noleh ke asal suara itu bareng-bareng.

Di deket pintu ruangan, berdirilah sosok familiar dengan wajah setan dan aura gelap yang menyebar kemana-mana, disertai tanduk dan ekor—gak ding, canda doang—pokoknya tampangnya evil banget.

Muka gue langsung pucet.

Loh...

Gawat! Dia kan...

"Heh, lu ngapain mesra-mesraan disini sama cowok bertampang preman, **Kookie**?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah horor dan penekanan pada kata 'Kookie'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**BANG KUYSET! **Eh salah, BANG KUYUN! Eh salah, BANG KYUHYUN?!"

**TBC / END?**

**Yah, akhir-akhir ini saya jadi gila (sebenernya dari awal juga saya emang udah gila-_-) jadilah saya bikin beginian.**

**Oh iya, saya mau bilang...**

**MAAP YA FF VKOOK YANG SATU LAGI BELUM DI APDET ;A;**

**FILENYA KORUP HUWEEE ;A;**

**MASA FILE SAYA YANG ISINYA FF SEMUA KE DELETE DENGAN SENDIRINYA ;A;**

**PADAHAL SAYA UDAH BIKIN SAMPE CHAPTER 6 ;A;**

**Abis itu saya pun mengalami break down(?).**

**Lalu saya semakin gila, dan menuangkan kegilaan itu dalam ff ini-_-**

**Tadinya saya malah gak pengen ngelanjutin ff yang satu lagi.**

**Tapi saya mikir gini "kan sayang kalo gak dilanjut..."**

**Jadinya saya bikin ulang lagi dari chapter 4, dan masih on going haha n_n"**

**Segitu aja curhatnya(?).**

**Review ya, supaya dilanjut n_n**


	2. Side story : Love at First Sight

**Sidestory : Love at First Sight**

**WARNING : **Cerita ini (kayaknya) bisa membuat anda kesal dan darting/darah tinggi, jadi saya sarankan baca keterangan dokter sebelum minum baygon /lah. Usual disclaimer applied.

.

.

Pernah suatu kali gue ditanyain sama abang gue yang setannya ga nahan itu gini, "Kook, lu percaya sama cinta pada pandangan pertama gak?".

Gue langsung ber-hah-ria aja. Tumben bat abang gue nanyain ginian. Biasanya mah dia nanyain gue punya kripset atau kagak, atau gue punya permen mintz yang lebih enak dari pensil atau gak. Hari ini abang gue tingkahnya aneh parah.

Gue dengan simpelnya jawab, "Ya kagaklah bang".

Dan kayaknya gue ketiban sialnya hari ini, karena gue jatuh cinta pandangan pertama. IYA BRO, GUE JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA! Karma itu emang ada ya.

Jadi hari ini tuh gue lagi bergalau-galau ria mikirin si 'dia' yang merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama gue. Tiap hari gue gak bisa gak mikirin dia karena dia terus terbayang di otak gue. Bahkan setiap kali gue tidur, gue selalu mimpiin dia.

Waktu pertama kali gue liat dia, gue langsung tersepona dan gue langsung mantepin dalem hati kalo gue pasti bisa milikin dia, gue harus milikin dia. Ciyus dah, gue terobsesi banget sama dia, abis dia tuh mempesona banget, kalo lu-lu pada ngeliat dia lu pasti langsung tersepona kayak gue.

Gak pasti juga sih, kan selera tiap orang beda-beda. Labil amat ya gue. Tiap malem gue juga selalu berdoa supaya gak ada orang yang ngambil dia dari gue, plis ya kalo nyampe ada yang ngeduluin gue, langsung gue sundul pake sundulan si Madun—eh, btw si Madun udah nyampe season berapa sih? Gue udah lama gak nonton begituan, abis sekarang gue seringnya nonton GGS sih, bukan, bukan Ganteng Ganteng Serigala, tapi Ganteng Ganteng Squidward, jangan suudzon dulu dong.

Ini ngapa jadi nyeleneng dari topik-_- Bahasa macam apa lagi ini nyeleneng-_- Yah, yang penting ngerti lah ya. Apa? Gak ngerti? Ya udah, bukan masalah gue ini sih.

Haha, pis kawan, jangan lempar jumroh gitu dong. Oke balik ke topik. Jadi malem-malem gini—btw ini udah malem ya, fyi aja—gue lagi nongkrong di depan laptop gue di ruang keluarga. Kagak ada siapa-siapa, cuma gue doang. Lagian siapa juga yang mau nemenin gue di ruang keluarga tengah malem gini.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Anjrit, ada suara langkah kaki.

Perasaan gue doang kali ya.

Tapi suaranya kok makin kenceng ya. Anjrit, suaranya ngedeket men. Demi apapun gue takut huweeee QwQ.

Terus tiba-tiba gue ngeliat putih-putih di deket pintu kamar gue. HANJER ITU APAAN YANG PUTIH-PUTIH?!

Gue udah nyaris teriak, eh taunya itu cuma abang gue yang pake singlet putih lagi garuk-garuk ketek. Jorok bat lah-_-

"Kook, lu ngapain tengah malem gini nongkrongin laptop? Kagak tidur lu? Besok lu sekolah juga" kata abang gue sambil nguap selebar-lebarnya. Untung aja gak ada lalat masuk ke mulutnya. Lagian juga lalatnya pasti udah jijik duluan ya ngeliat mulut abang gue.

Gue bingung mau jawab apa. Gue gak mau ngasih tau abang gue. Bohong weh lah. "Lagi ngerjain tugas sekolah bang" kata gue boong.

"Tumben lu ngerjain tugas sampe tengah malem gini..." kata abang gue lagi.

"Ye masih mending gue ngerjain daripada kagak" saut gue asal. Abang gue gak nanggepin, dia langsung jalan balik ke kamarnya, palingan juga mau molor lagi.

Hari-hari berikutnya gue jalanin dengan bergalau ria. Gue tiap hari nongkrong di depan laptop sampe tengah malem buat ngatesin kegalauan gue.

Emangnya gue suka sama siapa sih? Pasti lu-lu pada bertanya-tanya. Siapa yaa? Gak bakal gue kasih tau, hehe.

Akhirnya hari yang gue tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Gue langsung cabut dari rumah ke Indomar*t buat beli majalah Ga*l. YESSSSSS! CERPEN ALAY GUE MASUK MAJALAH MEN!

Jadi, gue tuh tiap hari nongkrongin laptop tuh buat nulis tuh cerpen dan dapetin honornya demi membeli dia si cinta pertama gue. Gue kan bokek abis makanya gue berjuang mati-matian buat dapetin duit, salah satunya ya dengan nulis cerpen lopek-lopek alay gitu.

Emangnya cinta pertama bisa dibeli ya? Ya bisalah men, kudet amat lu pada.

Beberapa hari kemudian, honor gue nyampe, uyeayyyy! Gue langsung berlari ke tempat tujuan gue dengan riang, berharap dia si cinta pertama gue masih disana menunggu kedatangan gue. Dan betapa bahagianya gue ketika gue ngeliat dia masih disana nungguin gue. Tanpa banyak cincong gue nunjuk dia sambil senyum seneng ke salah satu staf di tempat itu.

"Mau dicoba dulu?" tanya si staf itu. Gue dengan semangat empat lima ngegeleng, terus gue bayar dia. Akhirnya gue bisa membeli dia dengan uang honor nulis cerpen di salah satu majalah alay ternama.

Gue pulang dengan hati riang sambil teriak-teriak gaje saking senengnya. Nyampe di rumah, gue langsung sprint ke kamar dan mencoba memakai dia.

Gue berusaha nahan jeritan seneng dalam hati.

Dan gue bener-bener ngejerit ketika ternyata...

Cinta pertama gue...

Yang selalu gue galauin tiap hari...

Yang gue perjuangin sekuat tenaga hingga lelah batin dan tirani(?)...

Yang bisa membuat gue nangis darah...

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah setelan pororo yang unyu-unyu...

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

KEKECILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ;AAAAA;

**WARNING : **Mohon baca kembali warning di awal cerita.

.

.

**END**

**HAI SEMUANYA, AUTHOR YANG MENYEBALKAN INI KEMBALIIII! **

**Jadi saya tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin side story fic ini, ya udah saya ketik aja, daripada nanti lupa.**

**Gimana? Apakah kalian kesal membacanya? Hahahaha xD**

**Btw, urutan fic ini kayak gini ya : chapter-sidestory-chapter-sidestory seterusnya.**

**Jadi habis setiap chapter itu pasti ada side storynya (yang sangat tidak nyambung) /lah**

**Sebenernya chap 2 dari fic ini udah selesai, cuma belum saya publish soalnya typonya kebanyakan, jadi mau dibenerin dulu, maklumlah saya kalo ngetik cepet banget jadi rada ngaco gitu.**

**Segini ajalah ya cincongnya, ntar bala (ini udah bala ya-_-)**

**Mind to ripiu?**

**(Chap dua mungkin bakal diapdet dalam beberapa hari kedepan)**


End file.
